


Beginnings

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, LightxL, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After L saves Light from being arrested and executed for being Kira, they plan a life together...but first they have to tell Misa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a prequel to my other LxLight fanfictions.

"You have to tell her sometime, it might as well be now," L told the teenager wrapped in his arms. Light sighed heavily and buried his head into his lover's neck. Their relationship had blossomed after being handcuffed to each other for months during the Kira case, and now that L had managed to twist the facts a little, proving that Kira had always been Higuchi and protecting Light, the case was wrapped up. All that was left to do before they left Japan together was to tell his supposed girlfriend that the relationship had always been a lie, and that he was in love with L.

"I don't know how she's going to take it L, it could get really ugly. Can't we just leave without saying anything? She'll get the hint after I'm gone, I'm all packed and ready to go!" he asked hopefully and L shook his head.

"Believe me, I have no great love for Misa Amane, but she at least deserves to hear the truth from you. You used her affection for you to your advantage; the least you can do is tell her the truth. Besides, you told your father and the task force about us and it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. This is only your pretend girlfriend, what can she do? We've already destroyed her Death Note so she cannot hurt you, and she has no memory of you being Kira so she cannot turn you in. This needs to be done, Light." Light sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he thought it over.

"Will you come with me?" he asked and L smiled as he sat up next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Of course I will go with you. If we are to be together, we must be together for everything," he reached across to the bedside table and picked up Light's cell phone, "Call her now and tell her you need to see her right away. Light stared at the phone and sighed heavily again.

"Okay," he finally said and took the phone.

Misa was busily getting herself ready, trying to make sure she looked perfect. Light had called her earlier and told her to come down to headquarters, he had something very important to talk to her about.

"I know he 's going to ask me to move in with him," she squealed at her reflection in the mirror, "Now that the case is finally over we can be together all the time!" She then frowned.

"And he can finally get away from that creepy Ryuzaki.!" She added and then stuck her tongue out to show her disgust with the detective. She bounced across the room grabbing her purse and out of the door.

L sat in his chair watching Light pace back and forth across the room. Most of his equipment had been removed and was being packed away, so the room they had spent so many hours in searching for Kira was nearly empty. He was eating an ice cream cone and amusing himself watching Light go back and forth.

"Light you're going to be exhausted by the time she gets here," he said finally and Light stopped pacing long enough to face him.

"You don't understand how volatile Misa can be!" Light tried to press upon him, "She might start screeching and yelling and…" L rolled his eyes and looked slightly pained at the thought.

"Yes, I am aware of her extreme personality, I have seen that behavior several times. If she gets too out of control I'll have her restrained," he answered almost relishing the idea.

"You can't do that L, it's not her fault if she get upset," Light told him beginning to pace again.

"Neither is it mine if she cannot control herself. Do not worry, we'll be leaving for the airport as soon as you have finished, you can just walk away from all of the noise. In the meantime," he said as he used his tongue to lick around the ice cream cone, "Use this time to think of…happier thoughts." Light watched as L licked around the cone, using his tongue to make little patterns in the ice cream. He raised his eyes to stare into Light's as he pushed the cone into his mouth, then pulled it out again and began to lick around it again. Light groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Please don't do that L, you're making it impossible to concentrate and I've got to make sure I know what to say to Misa," he pleaded and L stopped licking to look at him wide-eyed.

"Don't do what, Light?" he asked innocently and once again began to wrap his tongue around the ice cream. Before Light could answer they both winced as they heard the unmistakable sound of Misa Amane coming through the hall.

"Liiiiiiiiiiight! Are you in here?" they heard from outside the office door, which suddenly blew open as she ran through. She immediately ran to Light, throwing her arms around his neck and leaping into his arms, smothering his face with kisses.

It took every ounce of control for L not to leap out of his chair and rip her from Light. He had endured this behavior for months after they had begun their relationship and had to keep it secret, and it never got any easier to watch. He was consoled with the knowledge that this was the last time she would ever touch his Light, and could not deny that he was going to enjoy watching her lose.

"Misa! Misa, stop we have to talk!" Light told her as he struggled to get out of her grasp, feeling the poisoned stare he was getting from behind him.

"We don't have to talk, my answer is yes!" she said in between kisses and then looked over his shoulder to see L sitting behind them, "What is HE doing here?" she asked frowning at the detective.

"Look, Misa I have something I have to tell you, you have to let me go," Light said finally able to push her away from him. She then turned her attention to L, marching across the room to him, a smug look on her face. L raised his feet into the air in defense mode as she got closer, ready to send her across the room if she got too close.

"I don't know why you're here, probably because you're such a pervert that you can't tear yourself away from my Light even when you know you've lost! I know you tried to keep him for yourself, but Light loves ME!" she told him.

"Yes, well that is a matter for discussion," he answered just as Light reached her and spun her around.

"Misa, stop talking long enough for me to explain why I called you.."

"I know why, silly! Now that this stupid case is over you want us to move in together!" she giggled throwing her arms around his neck again, "And I say YES!" L snorted behind her as he lowered his legs and she turned on him, making him raise them again.

"You're just jealous that he wants me and not you!" she spat, "You can go back to wherever you came from and just…"

"MISA LISTEN TO ME!" Light finally yelled and she turned around to face him, her eyes wide in surprise. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Misa, that's not why I asked you here. We're not moving in together," he began and she began to pout.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Misa…Misa I don't love you. I never have," he said finally and watched as the blonde's eyes grew impossibly larger as she stared at him.

"What? Of course you do, silly.." Light reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"No, I don't, Misa. You created this entire fantasy in your own mind, I never told you I loved you. I should have made this clear to you a long time ago but the case was ongoing and Ryuzaki thought you might be the second Kira and I couldn't. But now, I have to tell you the truth. I am in love with Ryuzaki and I'm leaving Japan with him today. I'm really sorry I've hurt you Misa, I really am." Misa continued to stare at him open mouthed for a few moments, then turned again to face L.

"This is your fault! You've confused him, he doesn't know what he 's saying! I'll kill you!" She screamed at him and tried to leap on him but Light held her back, saving her from being kicked across the room.

"I assure you Ms Amane that I did nothing. I did not even make the first move, it was Light." He said smirking and making her turn and stare at Light.

"That's not true is it Light? He forced you didn't he?" Light shook his head.

"No Misa, he didn't force me into anything," he said quietly. Misa stared at him again and then shook her head and began jumping up and down, her arms flailing in the air.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it! He did something to you. This can be fixed Light, just come with me and I'll get you some help and you'll forget all about that…that sick pervert!" Light grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving.

"Misa stop, he did nothing to me. I've always known I didn't like girls, I just pretended so no one would know," he said and Misa once again looked horrified.

"You've always known? And you kissed me?" she said finally stopping, "No that's not true. You just need a shock to wake you up!" she looked around the room and spotted the windows, "Light, listen to me. If you don't stop I'll..I'll jump out of that window and kill myself!" she said running towards it and banging on it with her hands. 

"Misa that's ridiculous, you're not going to do that!." Light said grabbing her and turning her around, "Ryuzaki what are you doing?" he asked exasperated as L walked to the window and began to examine it.

"I'm looking for a latch, if she wishes to try to jump again I wish it to be opened so I may accommodate her," he answered and Light stared at him in shock.

"Ryuzaki I can't believe you!", He turned back to Misa, "Look Misa, I'm sorry I deceived you but I deceived every girl I've ever dated," he reached up and stroked her face, "You're beautiful, famous, smart…" he looked at L with a warning look when he heard the detective snort again, "there are a million guys out there that are just waiting for you to pick them. You don't need me and I'm certainly not worth jumping out of a window for." He said quietly and wiped a tear from her cheek as it fell from her eyes.

"But Light, I love you…she whispered and Light shook his head.

"Maybe you think you do, but I think you'll get over it soon enough. You have a world out there waiting for you that this case took you away from and so you just focused on me. Once you're back out there you'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me," Misa lowered her head for a moment and then raised it, a look of defiance on her face.

"Fine, you go off and play your little man-love games with Ryuzaki right now but I know you'll miss me and want me back. He's got sonme hold on you because he had you a prisoner. And when you come to your senses and come crawling back to me,maybe it'll be you that tries to jump out of a window to get my attention and maybe, just maybe I'll take you back." She turned towards Ryuzaki.

"Enjoy your time with him because he'll get tired of your perverted ways and want to come back to me. I know you did something to him, I just know you did," she grabbed Light and kissed him again making L drop his ice cream; "You'll miss this Light Yagami, I'm not worried." She said and turned from him heading for the door and walking out. She made it down the hallway and to the door before she broke, her silent tears turning into full blown sobs. She had spent so much time wrapping her life around Light that she almost didn't know what to do next. After a few moments she got herself together, her resolve hardened. It was because he had been forced to spend so much time with Ryuzaki that did this she was sure. She had heard of prisoners or kidnap victims who had eventually fallen for their captors; she was sure this is what happened with her Light. 

Light was right about one thing, all this time the case took away from her career had been a problem At first it didn't matter, she was with Light, but now it was different. She would do what Light suggested, jump back into her career and make it bigger. Light would see her face everywhere and eventually he would be sorry for what he gave up and come back to her. It might take some time, but she would eventually get her Light back; he'd realize Ryuzaki was just using him. They were meant for each other and it would happen eventually. She wiped her eyes, a smile on her face; she would win no matter how long it took.

Light sighed and then turned to Ryuzaki who was forlornly staring at his dropped ice cream.

"I can't believe you Ryuzaki, looking for the latch on the window!" he told him as he walked to him. L shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched Light walk over to him and then pick up the fallen cone.

"I was merely trying to help," he said and then smiled, "Now it's over and it wasn't as bad as you supposed it was going to be."

"It was bad enough, thank you very much," Light answered throwing the mess away, and then sighed again, "Sometimes I don't know why I love you." L looked slightly shaken by the statement and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know why myself at any time," he said quietly and Light reached out and took him in his arms.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean it that way, I know why I do," he said and captured the detective's mouth with his.

"Are you sure? Maybe she is right, perhaps you think you love me because I forced you to be with me for so long.." L asked him and the teen smiled shook his head.

"That isn't the case and you know it. I'm very sure of my feelings for you, in spite of what you just did. I know you really wouldn't have done it if you had found a latch." L smiled slowly.

"Perhaps not, but I cannot deny that it was a most enjoyable thought for a moment," he answered and Light shook his head.

"Come on, let's get out of here before you come up with something else," he said kissing him again and leading the detective out of the room.


End file.
